onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Уси Уси но Ми, модель: Жираф
Уши Уши но Ми, Модель: Жираф (ウシウシ の 実 モデル: 麒麟 (ジラフ) Уши Уши но Ми, Moderu: Jirafu) Дьявольским фруктом типа Зоан, позволяет пользователю превратиться в гибрид жирафа и человека и в обычного жираф по желанию. "Уши" по-японски означает "корова" или "бык", и жирафы являются частью того же порядка, как коровы. Он был съеден Каку, который получил его от Спандама.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 40 Chapter 385 and Episode 271, Spandam gives the fruit to Kaku and the fruit is consumed. Внешний вид The Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe is a red fruit shaped like a bunch of bananas with various swirls on it and a light green stem holding the individual sections together. Its insides are yellow and also possess swirls. Интедификация Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Kaku, is that it gives its user more strength and longer reach in their hybrid form. Initially, the powers of the fruit to turn into a giraffe and a half giraffe were mocked due to the animal itself and Kaku's rather blocky half giraffe form respectively.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 42 Chapter 402 and Episode 286, Kaku is laughed at by Zoro, Usopp, and Jabra for his Devil Fruit powers. This mockery however was soon put aside when Kaku demonstrated how effective and deadly he was in his half giraffe form. It has been noted by Zoro that the user of this fruit apparently has the unique weakness of having a long and very exposed neck which an attacker could exploit.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 43 Chapter 413 and Episode 299, Zoro states the Kaku's neck can be a weak point. This weakness however isn't fully exploited due to Kaku's maneuvers, and is instead made into a strength in several of Kaku's moves. Other than that, the user is affected also by standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Kaku, have been used mostly for combat. Combined with his Rokushiki skills and swordsmanship, Kaku uses the power of the Devil Fruit to become an even stronger foe in battle. Intially, due to having just eaten the Devil Fruit, Kaku had not mastered control of the fruit's powers and turned into a full giraffe when he fought with Zoro.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 42 Chapter 401 and Episode 286, Kaku turns into a full giraffe instead of half giraffe man. He however quickly learned to use the new abilities to his advantage. Outside of battle, Kaku has also used the fruit's powers to help his fellow CP9 agent, Rob Lucci. After the incident in Enies Lobby, Lucci was severely wounded. To help in getting medical funds for Lucci's operation in St. Poplar, Kaku used his full giraffe form to make a slide for kids to ride on whilst his other fellow CP9 agent, Fukuro, collected money from them.One Piece Manga - Vol. 51 Chapter 499 Cover Story: CP9's Independent Report Vol. 9, Kaku allows kids to slide off his full giraffe form to help get medical funds for Lucci. The named techniques that are used by Kaku that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * : Used in half-giraffe form, Kaku strikes an airborne enemy with his somewhat rectangular, and possibly hardened neck. He appears to use Soru to increase the speed of the attack. Possibly a pun with kamakiri (praying mantis). In the Viz Manga, this is called Giraffe Scythe. * : Used in half-giraffe form. Kaku stands like a normal giraffe, but pulls his neck into his body, making it smaller. This apparently acts like a spring, as the subsequent Bigan (a headbutt-like blow) is made much stronger by the momentum of the decondensed neck. In the Viz Manga, this is called Giraffe Cannon. * : Used in half giraffe form, this is Kaku's most abnormal technique. After pulling his neck in too much from Kirin Houdai, his neck is completely gone, but his arms and legs become very long, like putting dough through a pasta machine. After saying this, he immediately named this attack and got yelled at by Zoro to not name his attacks on the spot. In this mode, he can use his Yountouryu technique to the greatest effect because of his added reach. * : Used in half-giraffe form, Kaku whips his neck, hitting the opponent repeatedly with his head. Written with emphasis on the suffix kirin, which means giraffe, it can also mean "weird". In the FUNimation dub, this technique keeps its original name, and in the Viz Manga, this is called Whiplash. * : Used in half-giraffe form, In this attack, Kaku thrusts his head at his opponent with even more ferocity. It has the same emphasis on kirin as in henchikirin. In the Viz Manga, this is called Fierce Smash. * : After using Pasta Machine, Kaku uses his Four Sword Style technique, by using his elongated arms and legs to fire powerful multiple slashes at the opponent. It, again, has an emphasis on the suffix kirin. In the FUNimation dub, this technique keeps its original name, and in the Viz Manga, this is called Fury Slash. Trivia thumb|Так выглядит Калифа в гибридной форме Уши Уши но ми:модель жираф.]] * A fan asked Oda of what would Kalifa look like if she were the one that ate this fruit instead of Kaku. Oda responded to this reader's question and drew Kalifa as a giraffe-human hybrid. Though Kalifa's hybrid form, like most other Zoan hybrid forms, is slightly exaggerated due to the inclusion of a giraffe's long neck and limbs, it is slightly more rounded and giraffe-like than the one gained by Kaku.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 49 - Fan Question: What would Kalifa look like if she had eaten the Ushi Ushi Fruit, Model: Giraffe instead? * This Devil Fruit was once speculated by fans to be a Devil Fruit that would turn it's user into some sort of monkey, due to its banana-like shape. * Spandam claimed that this Devil Fruit, along with the Awa Awa no Mi, has not yet been documented when he gave Kaku and Kalifa the respective fruits. Навигация по сайту Это навигационная панель для Дьявольских Фруктов и связанных с ними статей. Для использования добавьте в конец исходного кода статьи. Devil Fruits